Electro Magentic Techno Beat
by headphone frenzy
Summary: Dino doesn't care what anyone thinks, or what rules say, so he goes to school everyday in any exotic electronica outfit instead of a uniform, too bad it's the end of the line. D18.DinoXhibari.Lemon!One shot.


Headphone does not own Reborn.

- ¤ -

ELECTRO MAGNETIC, TECHNO BEAT.

In a world that the sky isn't blue and everything is the alternative.

- ¤ -

Never stopping, all purpose, all loving, electronica techno pop beats.

It's not a genre of music, it's a religion, it's a drug, it's addictive, and it's everything.

And no one in the world loved it more then the techno queen of school, Dino Cavallone.

None of the teachers or students knew where he came from, and frankly, no one really cared. Just as long as he followed the rules the student council leader, Kyouya Hibari, was always griping about. Dino was the top hat, Hibari was the rabbit and together they made magic.

Everyone knew that everything of grace and willing peace would soon end. Dino came to school one day, out of uniform and Hibari came to school, tonfas prepared to beat the rules into anyone opposing them, they knew the cycle was sure to end.

- ¤ -

Dino's outfits were nothing at all to avert your eyes from, as they were gaudy in an almost fashionable way, and each clothing item he had on was simply vibrant. All eyes were on him as he floated down the hallways, head in the clouds and ears listening to his usual slur of synthesizers. He had a small crown on his head, small lights flickering from the jewels every time he passed by a light source.

He arrived in the student council room somehow, probably a teacher absent-mindedly leading to the large room and was now facing a snarling Hibari, though it wasn't as scary as he thought it would be. The rest of the council left immediately when he arrived. They were smart enough to know that pain was to be inflicted whenever Hibari was that scary.

Hibari lowly growled something though Dino could only see his lips moving, as his music was up too loud for actual words to hit his eardrum. Hibari readied his tonfas, and Dino knew this only as a bad sign, and decided to run, instead of actually getting hurt. The only problem was he was a clumsy fool when not in front of teachers and other such people he could show-off to and tripped over his shoelaces.

Scrambling to his feet, he ran for the stairs, assuming that the roof was to be the best place to run, as he did not intend to get hurt from running down the first floor stairs, and made his way up the steel steps, his feet clanging hollowly in beat with his music, his ear buds trying to pry themselves loose at every step of his sprint.

Revealing an inducing amount of bright sunlight to his eyes, the techno queen scrabbled up a hiding space behind an air conditioner just in time for Hibari to show up, a strained expression scrawled on his face, a composed look on his body. He gripped his tonfas harder now, almost waiting for the blonde to jump out and attack the student counsel prefect.

When Hibari was looking around the other side of the roof, Dino initially planned on making a mad dash back down the stairs, but as he was clumsy, failed to, and fell over his feet again, muffling the pain as much as he could manage with the ground and his scarf.

Hibari jerked his head up immediately at the sound and engaged in trying to smack the boy firmly and inflict as much pain as possible but failed, as Dino had somehow tied his feet with a whip he found on the A/C. Hibari got loose quickly, as there wasn't much that could tie him up, let alone a flimsy little whip like the one Dino was using.

Swaying his left tonfa, Hibari landed a solid hit on Dino's abdomen, causing him to topple over in pain, as he was already having issues breathing. Reaching up, Dino slashed his whip around in a helicopter propeller-like motion, causing for the prefect to question this, but not go near, as he noted how fast the leather was going. After a good solid ten minutes of swinging, Dino's arm finally fell asleep, Hibari lost interest in the herbivore.

- ¤ -

No words were shared as to why the whip was there. It was a mutual knowledge the pair shared that even led up to the occurring events.

A month and a half ago, Dino had dressed out of school code on accident and was sent to the student council room. Hibari grew impatient at trying to settle the issue with words, and instead, drew his tonfas into place, causing for the blonde to shriek, but Hibari, respective of the school as he was, drug the boy to the roof.

There was silence as Dino wrapped his whip around Hibari's tonfas, clanking metal together, as he fissured them to his self. Hibari was now weapon-less, and without his favored tonfas, he felt naked. That was a very odd thing for the male, as he was never one to undress let alone in public.

Neither of them knew how it came to this, but soon, Dino was on knees, and Hibari was pushing the boy over into a submissive state quite nicely. It was a rather spontaneous and lewd gesture that either didn't mind.

Dino's pants and undergarments were pregnant on his upper calves, protecting himself from the cold tiles. They were not doing it in plain day, of course, as they were now behind the stairwell, the shadows mostly covering them, creating a murky veil from passerby.

It was a dull stinging, his muscles screaming in agony as it was improper. Hibari did little to prepare him and lacked lubrication so it was raw skin on skin as, despite being inexperienced Hibari had pried him open with skill and then without warning started off with a sharp thrust. Voice erupting from the action, it was like an offering mistaken of pleasure.

There was a deep pain and his erection threatened to soften as his prostate was thrashed against and his senses were overloaded. Hibari actually managed to keep a manifestation of desire etched into his closely knitted brow.

No amounts of porn could prepare either of them for the spilling of translucent stickiness spilling out and holding. The after math left marks on Dino for days, bruises of where Hibari bit and sucked and held and smacked, bubbling up in hues of deep violet. The following week, the blonde techno-obsessed teen could have sworn that he was pregnant, aches and pains and ruptures of intense food cravings.

- ¤ -

No one knows anything when it comes to Dino, but he had purposely disobeyed the dress code. In what he believed was subtle, he wanted Hibari to do the same thing again. Ever since the incident, his every wet dream involved the burning sensation throbbing down to his member as he can feel the ghosts of Hibari's fingers.

Electronica music had been the only thing that Hibari could stand after that for some odd reason and was caught on some occasions listening to the choices that the techno queen would recommend, but say that he just happened to find it nice. Sadly for the Student Council, his trademark warnings of biting would normally come again after that, bleeding through whenever someone pestered him incessantly. Dino and Hibari would keep their meetings secret but it wouldn't last. They would be forced to grow up, forced out of school, and forced out of techno.

But when Dino would be destined to die many years in the future, Hibari would come. He would bring stories filled about the newest music, the newest fashion, and Dino would smile softly and inwardly. He would pretend that he could hear but his brain would continue degrading, and he would become deaf, losing his techno queen smile.

- ¤ -

THE END, YOU SUPER **DIVA STAR**, TECHNO QUEEN, YOU.


End file.
